1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting a playback environment for reproducing audio/video (A/V) data in an interactive or enhanced recording medium, such as an interactive digital versatile disk (i.e., I-DVD or Enhanced Digital Versatile Disk(EDVD)), along with additional contents associated with the A/V data.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-density optical disks (e.g., digital versatile disks (DVDs)) are capable of recording and storing large-capacity digital data. The DVDs are large-capacity recording mediums capable of permanently recording and storing not only high-quality digital audio data, but also high-quality moving picture data.
A DVD includes a data stream recording area for recording a digital data stream, such as moving picture data and a navigation data recording area for recording navigation data needed for controlling playback of the moving picture data. A typical DVD player first reads the navigation data recorded on the navigation data recording area, if the DVD is seated in the player, stores the read navigation data in a memory provided in the player, and reproduces the moving picture data recorded on the data stream recording area using the navigation data.
The DVD player reproduces the moving picture data recorded on the DVD, such that a user can view and hear a movie recorded on the DVD. Information (control or additional information) associated with the playback of audio/video (A/V) data recorded on the DVD can be recorded as a file written in a hypertext markup language (HTML) on the DVD. Standardization work of an interactive digital versatile disk (I-DVD) is ongoing. The A/V data recorded on the I-DVD is reproduced according to the user's interactive request. Where I-DVDs are commercialized, the supply of contents through digital recording mediums will be more prevalent.
A method is being developed for seamlessly and continuously reproducing A/V data in an I-DVD, at the time of a synchronous playback operation for the A/V data and additional contents, i.e., ENAV data, associated with the A/V data recorded on the I-DVD. Various playback environments must be set before the data of the disk is reproduced so that the A/V data and the ENAV data on the disk can be seamlessly reproduced and outputted under limited resources of the player.